Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to cloud based services and, in particular, enhancing the initial reactivation response time of a cloud service after a prolonged inactivity.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, cloud computing services have been developed and deployed that allow customers to utilize computing resources without making capital expenditures to acquire such computing resources. Typically, a cloud computing service provider configures one or more computers and/or computer systems having at least one processor, memory storage and network access to the one or more computers and/or computer systems. These cloud computer systems may include any number of processors, memories and/or network access devices (e.g., network interface card(s) (NICs)) to allow any number of customers access to services provided by the computer systems. Services may include, but are not limited to, numerical processing, commercial transaction processing and/or web hosting.